Captain America
Captain America is a superhero from Marvel comics. He appears in the 36th episode of Death Battle, Batman VS Captain America, where he fought Batman of DC Comics. Biography In the 1930s, World War II loomed on the horizon. A young man named Steve Rogers tried time and again to serve his country by enlisting in the army, only to be rejected every time due to his frail body and medical problems. Finally, he was made an offer by Dr. Abraham Erskine: Steve would finally be allowed into the army provided he volunteered to test Dr. Erskine's breakthrough formula, the super-soldier serum. The formula was an astounding success, bringing Steve Rogers to the peak of human physical performance. Clad in a striking armored uniform and equipped with a virtually unbreakable Vibranium shield, Steve was christened as Captain America. He then proceeded to tear a swath through the forces of the Axis Powers before being accidentally frozen alive in the arctic for 70 years. Having returned today, Captain America continues the fight for truth, justice, and the American way. Death Battle Info Background *Before transformation **Height: 5'4" / 1.6 m **Weight: 95 lbs / 43.1 kg *After transformation **Height: 6'2" / 1.9 m **Weight: 220 lbs / 99.8 kg *Both parents died early in his life *Won the gold medal in an art contest as a teenager *Was once mutated into "Spider-King" *Secretly a habitual car thief Abilities *Adept in all fighting styles *Master tactician *Multi-lingual *Proficient in all weapons, though he typically only uses his shield *Expert acrobat *Capable of chi manipulation *Can resist all forms of mind control *Proficient in driving all kinds of vehicles *Bench Presses 1100ibs *Runs a mile in 73 seconds Cap's Shield *2.5 feet in diameter, weighs 12 lbs *An unrepeatable combination of Proto-Adamantium and Vibranium *Its Proto-Adamantium is even stronger than regular adamantium *Absorbs the full blow of any impact *Conducts neither electricity nor heat *Highly aerodynamic *Can only be damaged by tampering with its molecular bonding Feats *Survived being frozen in ice for 70 years *Can run almost 50 mph / 80.5 kph *Caught a torpedo with his bare hands *Threw The Hulk off his feet *Jumps 20-30 feet high *Drops from airplanes at cruising altitude into water without a parachute no problem Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro Captain America's fight with Batman was briefly seen in Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro when the two martial artists clashed. Flash VS Quicksilver Captain America had a cameo in Flash VS Quicksilver, where he was voiced by ScrewAttack CEO, Craig Skistimas. He arrived at New York in a police car (running someone over along the way), to rescue a girl from a burning building. The girl falls as he watches, and then the encounter between the two speedsters starts. Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie In Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Deadpool breaks into Captain America's fight with Batman. In the part where Steve throws his shield in the middle of Batman's smoke grenades, Deadpool dresses up like Batman and grabs the shield instead. He then throws the shield right into Steve's face. One Minute Melee Captain America appeared in an April Fools episode of One Minute Melee Goku vs Sonic? along with the other Avengers to challenge Goku. Later, he appeared in fourth episode of Season 3, where he was challenged by Guile from Street Fighter to a sparring match and won. He also makes a brief appearance at the start of Saitama vs Superman, during a recap of the April Fools episode. DBX Captain America made a cameo appearance in DBX at the end of Donald Trump VS Hillary Clinton, where after Trump and Clinton were killed in an explosion, he questions what happened and it then cuts to a talking bald eagle who was telling the story of how Captain America became president of the United States...for eternity. Craig Skistimas reprises the role. Gallery DEATH BATTLE Captain America.gif|Sprite for DEATH BATTLE and One Minute Melee CivilWarCaptainAmerica.png|Captain America as he appears in the Marvel Cinematic Universe portrayed by Chris Evans cap-comix-1.jpg|His first appearance Captain_america_aemh.png|Captain America as he appears in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Trivia *Captain America is the fourth-oldest character on Death Battle, debuting in 1941. *Captain America is the first combatant to face against a previous DEATH BATTLE! contestant that lost. *Captain America is the fourth Marvel comics character on Death Battle. *Captain American is the third Marvel character to face a DC comics opponent, the first being Rogue, the second being Spider-Man, the fourth being Deadpool, the fifth being Iron Man, the sixth being Hawkeye, the seventh being Quicksilver, and the eighth being The Hulk. **Both Captain America and Spider-Man faced Batman. The difference is that Spider-Man won and Captain America lost. *Captain America is the first Marvel combatant to lose a Death Battle, with the second being Beast, the third being Wolverine, the fourth being Quicksilver, and the fifth being The Hulk. **He's also the first Marvel character to lose to a DC character, the second being Quicksilver with the third being Hulk. *Captain America's sprite is taken from Capcom's Versus series and originates from 1995's Marvel Super Heroes, with recycled voice clips from Marvel vs. Capcom 3, done by Brian Bloom. *The "Secretly a habitual car thief" tidbit references how in a number of Captain America movies (such as the 1990 movie and Winter Soldier), he usually has to steal cars to get to certain locations. *Captain America is also the fifth Death Battle Combatant to be featured on The Desk of Death Battle hosted by Jocelyn the Intern herself. *Captain America is the only combatant to lose to a Death Battle loser. References * Captain America on Wikipedia Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Human Category:Military Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Shield Users Category:Superheroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninja Category:Combatants with cameo appearances